Warriors Lemons
by Forestshadow2
Summary: Just some plain old sour Warriors Lemons. Please submit requests! OCs are welcome.
1. Request Form

_**Warning! Explicit Content for Readers 18+ only. You can't say I didn't warn you.**_

_Hello! I would like to start writing some lemons about characters from Warriors, the book series. If you have any requests, please use this form to submit them in the review section. Requests submitted not using the form will not be used. Thanks!_

**Request Form (Ship does not have to be canon, OCs are welcome.)**

(Maximum: 3 Characters)

Main Series Character or OC

-Character 1-

Name:

Gender:

Description:

(If OC) Personality:

Sexuality (Straight, Gay/Lesbian, Bisexual):

Rank:

Clan:

-Character 2-

Name:

Gender:

Description:

(If OC) Personality:

Sexuality (Straight, Gay/Lesbian, Bisexual):

Rank:

Clan:

-Character 3-

Name:

Gender:

Description:

(If OC) Personality:

Sexuality (Straight, Gay/Lesbian, Bisexual):

Rank:

Clan:

-Setting-

Plot:

Time of day (If in Starclan/Dark Forest just put N/A, otherwise it will be either dawn, sun-high, dusk, or night):

Season (If in Starclan/Dark Forest just put N/A, otherwise it will be either spring, summer, or winter):

Place:

Type (Rape, Lust, or Love.):

**-Example 1-**

Main Series Characters

-Character 1-

Name: Hawkfrost

Gender: Male

Description: Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Sexuality: Gay

Rank: N/A

Clan: Dark Forest

-Character 2-

Name: Ashfur

Gender: Male

Description: Light grey tom with dark grey flecks and blue eyes.

Sexuality: Gay

Rank: N/A

Clan: Starclan/Dark Forest

-Setting-

Plot: Ashfur and Hawkfrost meet on opposite sides of the border of Starclan and the Dark Forest and Ashfur decides to do something evil to get himself kicked out of Starclan. Once he is in the Dark Forest he confesses his love to Hawkfrost and they become mates and fuck each other.

Time of Day: N/A

Season: N/A

Place: By the 'river' in the Dark Forest.'

Type: Love

**-Example 2-**

OC

-Character 1-

Name: Forestshadow

Gender: Female

Description: Brown tabby she-cat with black ear-tips, tail tip and paws. She has light green eyes.

Personality: Good at pretending to be innocent, evil, smart.

Sexuality: Straight

Rank: Medicine Cat

Clan: Windclan

-Character 2-

Name: Tanglevine

Gender: Male

Description: Dilute blue tortoiseshell tom with piercing emerald eyes.

Personality: Evil, cunning, great liar.

Sexuality: Straight.

Rank: Warrior

Clan: Windclan

-Setting-

Plot: Forestshadow and Tanglevine had formed a plan for Forestshadow to kill the clan deputy and leader. The night before the plan was set into action, Forestshadow asked Tanglevine to become her mate as a last act of rebellion against the warrior code.

Time of Day: Night.

Season: Fall

Place: By a large rock a little way outside of the Windclan camp.

Type: Love


	2. Bramble x Tawny x Jay (LoveLust)

Warning! Explicit Content for Readers 18+ only.

Hello! This is my first request and it is from user Droth22, thank you for your patience while I wrote this!

Brambleclaw x Jaypaw x Tawnypelt

Brambleclaw stalked around the forest quietly, looking for prey. The bright white moon shone above him, missing only a small sliver until it was full. The gathering was tomorrow and he had wanted to get a lot of sleep tonight before it, but he was restless and decided to go night hunting to clear his mind. He heard a small rustle under a bush and dropped into a hunting crouch, creeping up slowly towards the bush. He saw a small nose peek out and sniff the air, looking around it for danger. It didn't notice Brambleclaw's brown tabby pelt blending in with the trees just downwind of it and assumed it was safe. It crawled out of the bush and scurried over to a large oak, picking up some seeds and nibbling on them silently. Brambleclaw stalked forward, paw step after careful paw step until he was close enough to the mouse to pounce. He leaped at it, his huge brown paws reaching out and his thorn-sharp claws ready, and saw the mouse's face of terror as his paws landed squarely on its back. He reached down with his head and grabbed the wiggling creature's neck, then snapped it swiftly. He looked down at his catch proudly, and then kicked dirt over it to cover it until he went back to camp. Suddenly, another smell swept past his nose, delicious and sweet. He sniffed it again and realized it was the smell of a she-cat in heat. He started heading for it, the smell making his long member poke out a little, and realized it was coming from across the Shadowclan border. He immediately turned away and started walking back to his mouse, when he heard small moans coming from a circle of bushes just over the border. He crept closer, his pelt pricking as the moans got louder, and glimpsed a light tortoiseshell pelt between the leaves. Upon further inspection, he realized that the cat was his sister, Tawnypelt, and stepped closer again, "Tawnypelt," he whispered. The moaning stopped, "Tawnypelt, is that you?" He heard the sound of shuffling paws as she stood up, and then poked her head out of the leaves, "Uh, hi, Brambleclaw, what are you doing here?" She asked, her pelt fluffed out a little in embarrassment. "well, I uh smelled your heat scent coming from the border and went to check it out, sorry, I didn't mean to be snooping," he responded, shuffling his paws in embarrassment on the forest floor. She smiled a little and then a glint appeared in her eyes, "You know since you're here, maybe you could help me get rid of this heat?" she asked pleadingly, looking at him with big eyes. He grinned, "Just like old times," and stepped into the circle of bushes with her. As soon as he stepped in, the smell of her heat got even stronger and caused his member to slip out a little more. She positioned herself into a mating crouch in the middle of the clearing, lifting her core into the air for him to see as she moved her tail away from it. Juices were dripping out of core already, and he thought that she must have been pleasuring herself before he had gotten there. He immediately stood behind her and licked all around her folds, teasing her how he knew she liked it. He heard her sigh in impatience, but she said nothing, so he continued licking the short fur around her folds. When he got bored of it, he touched one of her folds with his tongue, pulling it away quickly. This caused her gasp, and he did it again on the other side. He then pulled his face away and put his muzzle in front of her opening, breathing in her heat scent and out warm breath onto her core. She wiggled her hips pitifully and looked back at him, her eyes filled with need. He stuck his tongue out and licked quickly at her core, and then did it again and again, swiping his tongue on top of her core in longer strokes, each time eliciting moans of pleasure from the she-cat. She thrust her hips back as he dragged his tongue from her tail-hole to her clit, and his tongue went inside of her tight hole, causing her to moan again louder this time. He felt his member harden even more as she moaned, and began licking her core faster and faster, his tongue searching her walls for her G-spot. When he finally found it, she moaned louder than she had before, thrusting her hips back so his whole muzzle went into her core, which caused her to moan even louder. He continued licking this spot, enjoying her need for him. After a few more licks to her G-spot, she came, the milky fluid spilling onto the sandy floor of the clearing beneath her as Brambleclaw tried to lick up as much of it as he could. Tawnypelt stayed there, panting, as she tried to regain her breath from the intense stimulation. After she had mostly stopped panting, Brambleclaw heaved himself up onto his hind legs and reached forward, grabbing her scruff between his jaws and positioning his rock hard member in front of her hole. He felt Tawnypelt tense her muscles in preparation of the painful scraping of his barbs on her delicate walls as he touched the tip of his member to her hole, and then he thrust his hips forward slowly, to minimize the pain and get her used to him inside of her before he started pounding her. At first, when he looked down at her, he saw that she was closing her eyes tightly and clenching her jaw to stop from crying out, but as he went he saw the muscles in her face relax and eventually she started moaning again, Brambleclaw grunting in pleasure with each quick thrust. "Fuck Tawnypelt, you're just as tight as you were when we were kits," he gasped as he sped up, his hips making a swift slapping noise every time they connected with her rear. "Ohh Brambleclaw," she moaned out, her eyes closed in lust, "you're just as huge and long as you used to be too. Mmmm... oh," she gasped. Brambleclaw moaned too, his huge member throbbing as he pounded her walls, searching for her G-spot again. "Oh yes, right there!" She yelled out suddenly as his member grazed past a spot on the side of her walls. He aimed his thrusts there, pounding into her mercilessly, her loud moans urging him on. "Fuck me so hard baby, make me cum for you. I need you so bad, oh," Brambleclaw sped up even more from her dirty talk, and began to feel a pressure building up in his balls, "Talk dirty to me you whore," He growled into her ear, "Tell me how much you need my huge cock in you." He continued pounding her, noticing how the dirt beneath her front paws was churned up from how hard she was kneading her paws into it, "Brambleclaw, I think I'm going to die without your girthy dick in me every second, oh my god you're so much better than Rowanstar ever was. Ohh... Mmmm, oh yes!" She cried thrusting her hips up, "Brambleclaw, I'm going to come," she moaned, her whole body shaking as his thrusts pushed her forwards. "Fuck, me too Tawnypelt. Oh, yes you're so fucking tight, how does my dick even fit into your tiny little pussy," He moaned. After a few more loud moans and hard thrusts, they both cried out simultaneously and came all over each other, Brambleclaw burying his huge load of cum deep into her and sending his seed to her womb, while Tawnypelt's cum mixed with his as her large amount of juices flooded out of her tiny pussy around Brambleclaw's cock and onto the ground. Whenever she finished cumming, Tawnypelt flopped onto the ground in exhaustion, Brambleclaw's dick sliding out and squirting his last ropes of cum all over her tortoiseshell pelt. In the heat of the moment, neither of the cats had noticed a grey tabby pelt behind the bushes or the small moans as the tom watched the two cats mating, but now that they had stopped moaning and his moans grew louder as he came close to cumming from his intense masturbation, they both realized that some cat had been watching them, and enjoying it thoroughly. Brambleclaw stalked to the bushes and pulled his son in by the scruff of his neck, his blind eyes flashing as he was lifted. "Jaypaw! How long have you been there?" he asked him as he dropped him into the clearing, Jaypaw immediately grabbing his member again and rubbing his paws up and down it to get himself to cum. "Oh fuck, yes. This feels so good," was all that Jaypaw managed to say in response as his cum squirted out of his dick and all over his fluffy pelt. Tawnypelt stared at his dick with wide eyes, amazed by how long it was for an apprentice. He stood up as he finished cumming, sniffing the air, "Uh, hi Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt. What's up?" he asked, licking his chest fur in embarrassment. Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw suddenly looked at each other, the same idea popping into their heads at the same time, "Oh not much Jaypaw, you're father here was just trying to help me with something," Tawnypelt responded as she stood up and strutted over to Jaypaw, her tail high in the air to expose the smell of her core. "Yeah, you probably know what we were doing, seeing as you're a medicine cat apprentice and all, you probably know that every few weeks she-cats get heat, right?" Jaypaw nodded his head, "When they're in heat, they want to mate to get rid of it because it feels uncomfortable for them. That's how they get pregnant and we get more new kits in the clan." Jaypaw explained, "Leafpool taught me that when I helped her with Daisy's kitting." Brambleclaw purred, "Good, did you know that mating feels very good?" he asked. At this, Jaypaw looked away in embarrassment, "Mhm," he began uncomfortably, "H-Hollypaw asked for my help to get rid of her heat once, she showed me how and told me that she had seen Mousepaw doing it to Poppypaw once when she was in heat," he muttered quietly. Brambleclaw smirked, "Ah, so you have some experience. Would you like Tawnypelt and I to make you feel good like you did when you helped Hollypaw?" He asked, cocking his head to one side to look at him. Jaypaw's ears flicked up and his eyes widened, "But, you said that I'm not supposed to ever show my member to another cat!" He gasped. "Yes, but if they ask you to see it or you want to mate with them, you're allowed. Besides, you showed Hollypaw your member, this could be a good way for you to bond with your father and aunt," he explained in amusement. Jaypaw seemed to understand this and said excitedly, "O-okay then! Sure, what do I need to do?" Brambleclaw chuckled and placed his paw onto Jaypaw's chest. "All that you need to do is lay down and let us do the work. We'll make you feel good." he promised, pushing Jaypaw to lay down. He obliged happily, lowering himself onto his back, his legs in the air to reveal his long member. "He certainly gets that quality from you," Tawnypelt smirked, then bent down to crouch in front of his tail-hole. She immediately grabbed his limp member between her paws, rubbing them up and down it slowly to get it hard so she could begin pleasuring him. Once his 8-inch member was completely hardened, which only took a few minutes due to Tawnypelt's expertise, she began to deepthroat his long cock, half of it going down her throat which squeezed it tightly as she gagged, causing Jaypaw to moan loudly in pleasure. While she continued to give him a blowjob, she moved her rear around so that her core was lined up with Jaypaw's muzzle and he could lick it. Jaypaw quickly got the message from the delightful smell flowing out of her core and began licking it quickly, causing Tawnypelt to moan around his cock and him to moan louder into her core. Brambleclaw, seeing a spot to join in, placed himself so that his head and back were underneath Tawnypelt and around Jaypaw's member so that he could fuck Jaypaw's tail-hole. He positioned his member so that the tip was directly lined up with his tight, puckered asshole, and stuck the tip of it in, allowing Jaypaw to adjust before sliding in a little more. Once he was farther in, the barbs on his huge member scratched painfully inside of his tail-hole, causing Jaypaw to yelp in pain around Tawnypelt's core. "It's okay, it'll start to feel good in a moment, don't worry. I'll go slow for you at first so that you can adjust and the pain can go away, and I'll speed up after," Jaypaw only managed a grunt in response as Brambleclaw began to slowly slide his dick in and out. After a few more very slow thrusts, he felt the tension in Jaypaw's body release and he started to moan again from Tawnypelt's pleasuring. "Oh you'll be moaning so much louder from my huge cock soon, don't worry," he teased, speeding up his thrusts as his cock, glistening from Tawnypelt's cum, slid in and out effortlessly, the walls of his ass hugging Brambleclaw's cock tightly. "Jesus fuck Jaypaw, your ass is tighter than Tawnypelt's," he grunted, "I can't last very long like this," Jaypaw pulled his muzzle out of Tawnypelt's core, tipping his head back to moan loudly from the intense pleasure he was receiving on both pleasure points. "I'm going to cum too," Tawnypelt said, lifting her head off his dick as Jaypaw stuck his whole muzzle back into her core" Jaypaw only managed a small "mmm" in agreement as he continued to lick furiously at her walls, Tawnypelt's hips bucking crazily. Suddenly, Tawnypelt pulled her head off of Jaypaw's dick and her core off of his muzzle and turned around and sat down on his member, bouncing rapidly as she tried to finish on him. Brambleclaw's thrusts began to grow sloppy as his balls filled with intense pressure, he was sure that he was going to cum a huge load, and Jaypaw's moaning got louder and more rapid as he came close too. Suddenly, all three cats yowled loudly, releasing their cum into or onto the other cat. Brambleclaw's cum filled Jaypaw's tail-hole, and he was still coming as Tawnypelt lifted herself off of Jaypaw's member. He pulled out of Jaypaw and stuck his member quickly into Tawnypelt again, and filled the rest of her up, his cum mixing with Jaypaw's. When she was filled too, he pulled out once again and shot his warm white seed all over both of them, covering their backs and sides with cum before he finally flopped down onto his side and passed out onto the cum soaked ground, his vision fading to black as the energy from his furious mating faded.


	3. Bramble x Feather x Squirrel (Lust)

Warning! Explicit Content for Readers 18+ only.

Hello! This is my second request, also from user Droth22, enjoy!

Brambleclaw x Squirrelpaw x Feathertail (Plus a bonus near the end!)

Feathertail walked on the mountain, away from the waterfall with the cave behind it, the snow crunching beneath her paws and making her pads tingle. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her core, it came all the time, normally she would just ask Stormfur for help, but seeing as he was trapped in the Stoneteller's den, that wasn't an option. She knew she couldn't go back to the cave with her heat scent still on her, she would be attacked by tons of toms the minute she set her paw close to the waterfall, so what could she do? Most other she-cats would tell her to use her tail to pleasure herself, but Feathertail had tried that once before, she wasn't doing it again, last time, it had taken her hours to clean the long, fluffy fur out after she came all over it, so again, what could she do? She continued walking through the snow, trying to think of a solution when she saw a big rock looming up ahead. She stepped behind the rock to hide from anyone coming towards her and lay down on her back, she reached for her nipples with a paw and rubbed them slowly. As she began moaning from the light touch of her paw, she reached forward with the other one towards her hot, aching core and stuck a claw in, trying desperately to relieve her discomfort. As she thrust her core with her claws, she imagined that they were Brambleclaw's huge dick instead, and she moaned louder, imagining the huge tabby tom pounding into her tiny core. She continued doing this for a few minutes and then inserted another claw, and another and another until she was thrusting rapidly into her core with her whole paw and moaning out Brambleclaw's name. She came onto the snow, the warm, milky white liquid melting the snow a little. When she stood back up, the feeling in her core still there, even stronger than before, she started walking again in a different direction. She had her head and tail down in sorrow, she wished she knew where Brambleclaw was, then she could ask him for help if she dared to do it. When she had gone looking for Brambleclaw that morning before she set out from the cave, she had noticed that both Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were missing, Crowpaw had gone out hunting with some of the tribe members, but the other two cats were nowhere to be found. _Maybe I'll find them out here, _she thought hopefully, _I know that Squirrelpaw would help me if I asked her, she wouldn't say no to another she-cat in heat,_ thinking this cheered her up a bit, and she lifted her tail out of the snow and bounded through it quickly, hoping to find the two cats. When she came upon a small willow tree, she stopped. The wind whistled through the drooping branches of the tree, making them sway and whisper as she walked past. She walked past the tree towards a sound, and as she came closer to another willow tree, this one a bit larger, she realized it was the sound of moaning, the smell of sex was in the air, mixed with the smell of another she-cat's heat, "Oh, oh, oh **YES!** Mmm, fuck me Brambleclaw, fuck me so hard, ooh, I need more of your huge dick in me, HARDER YOU LITTLE PUSSY, HARDER," she heard Squirrelpaw scream from behind the willow tree, and her heart sank. _I wanted to find you two, but not like this. I want Brambleclaw to be mine, not yours, Squirrelpaw. How could you take him from me? _She thought sadly, backing away. _Wait, _she heard a voice in her head say, _Don't you realize that if you join in, you could win Brambleclaw from her if you're better than her? _she realized that the voice was her thoughts and understood that it was right, if she asked Brambleclaw to help her with her heat and she ended up being a better sex toy than Squirrelflight, he might decide that he loves her more! She smiled mischievously at the thought and peeked her head around the trunk of the tree. When her head popped out from behind the tree, she saw Squirreflight's lustful gaze flick up to her, and Brambleclaw, noticing her distraction, stopped thrusting into her and turned to follow her gaze. When his gaze fell on Feathertail, he looked at her in surprise, and a little... guilt? He pulled out of Squirrelflight, much to her dislike and padded over to Feathertail. "Uh, hi," he said awkwardly, looking at her in embarrassment. "H-hi Brambleclaw," she responded, not pulling her gaze from his. He stared into her blue eyes and then sniffed the air, his widening, "Oh, you-you're in heat," he said his face reddening. She looked away from him and scuffed her paws on the ground, "Yes. I know that this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could maybe help me...?" She asked hopefully.

Squirrelpaw looked at her in surprise, "NO! He's my mate!" she shouted.

"Squirrelpaw, just because I'm your mate doesn't mean you get to control all of my decisions," he said to her guiltily, "I love you, but I'm not going to tell a she-cat in heat no. Of course, I'll help you Feathertail," he continued kindly.

"Why not this, we have a competition if I win you help me, and if I lose I have to leave and find someone else," Feathertail interrupted before the argument could continue. Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelpaw, and then back to Feathertail. "Okay, if that's what you want," he agreed.

Squirrelpaw's face showed excitement at the challenge, but Feathertail knew that she would lose. "Alright, the rules for us are that you are not allowed to use sticks, plants, or anything except your own body unless Brambleclaw says you can, you have to do exactly what he wants you to do, and if you break any of these rules you are disqualified and the win automatically goes to the other contestant." Feathertail explained. "Brambleclaw, you are allowed to do whatever you want, and you choose the challenges, are you ready?" she said, looking up at the muscular brown tom. He nodded and so did Squirrelpaw, her eyes glinting with anticipation.

Brambleclaw looked around the mountainside a little bit and then said, "Okay, the first challenge is who is the most submissive and good listening to my orders. The first order is to make yourself cum for me." Feathertail immediately flopped onto her back and began pleasuring herself as she had done before, moaning out Brambleclaw's name as she pounded her core with her paw. Squirrelpaw had gotten into a mating crouch and was rubbing her nipples underneath herself, and trying (but failing) to reach her core at the same time. When she realized that she wouldn't be able to reach her core in that position, she got up and padded over to Brambleclaw, flopping down on her back with her head underneath him and her tail in her core. She thrust into her core rapidly with her tail and stuck her tongue out to lick Brambleclaw's sheath while he was sitting over her. Brambleclaw stood up to give another order, "Continue doing that, but you are not allowed to moan, whoever comes first without moaning wins this round. Also Squirrelpaw, the rules say that you aren't allowed to use anything but your own body, yet you're licking me, this is your only warning," he growled at her, and she quickly snapped her head away from his sheath and thrust even more quickly into her core. Feathertail was biting her lip in a desperate attempt not to moan as she felt herself almost at her climax. As her cum exploded out of her around her paw, she continued rubbing her nipples, still biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Brambleclaw smirked, "The first point of the competition goes to Feathertail. If you win the second of the three rounds, you'll win the right to be my mate," he purred his eyes filled with lust as he watched the she-cat continue to rub herself. "The next challenge will be to make me feel as kinky as possible. You can do whatever, use whatever, the only rule for this one is that you can't touch me at all," he said, looking at Squirrelpaw. "The round starts... Now!" He shouted, watching the two she-cats search through the snow to find something to use. Feathertail moved the snow aside, looking for a long willow branch and some other small plants or sticks, and came across a bendy, long branch that she snatched out of the snow and dragged closer to the willow tree it had come from. When she got the branch, she climbed swiftly up the tree and grabbed a few pawfuls of the few dead, brown leaves that remained and dropped them beside her branch as she climbed down the tree. Lastly, she found a wide, quite long and sturdy stick that she placed beside the rest of her tools. Once she had all of them together, she set to work setting up her plan. On the other side of the clearing, Squirrelpaw had found a small raspberry bush growing in a patch of clay on the rocks, and snapped one of the flexible branches off of it and placed it beside her. She then brought it over to where Feathertail was having a hard time tying herself to the tree and helped her, pulling the ropes tighter so that her back paws were off of the ground and her sides were being squished by the tightness of the branch. She then shoved the wide branch that Feathertail had gotten before underneath her and into her core mercilessly, causing Feathertail to scream and whimper as her tiny core took the whole branch into it. Brambleclaw stared at them in interest, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. Squirrelpaw took one of the small sticks and a pawful of the leaves and shoved them into Feathertail's mouth, tying them there with another small willow branch. She then picked up the raspberry branch, noticing the fear in Feathertail's eyes, and ran it along her belly, smiling evilly at the other she-cat. "Call me mommy, whore," she whispered in her ear, pressing the thorny branch into the soft flesh of her belly, "Ommy," Feathertail said around the stick and leaves in her mouth. "I can't hear you," Squirrelpaw said in a sing-song voice. "Muh, muhmmie," she said again, slightly clearer. "Good kit," she whispered seductively. She placed the flexible branch onto the ground and grabbed the huge stick that was between Feathertail's legs in her paws. "I hope you like this, baby," she growled into her ear and began to thrust the stick into the other she-cat. Feathertail squirmed as the walls of her vagina were stretched out and blood trickled through the hole, trying to adjust to the pain. As Squirrelpaw sped up, she heard soft moans coming from another cat she looked around and saw Brambleclaw, kneading his balls with one paw as he stroked his huge member with his tail, moaning as he watched the she-cat's pain. Squirrelpaw smirked at Feathertail cockily, "Guess I won this one, little kitten." she said as she pulled the bloody stick out of the other cat. She untied her from the tree but left the gag on her for her to take off herself. Squirrelpaw walked over to Brambleclaw, brushing the tip of her tail over his dick, "It's time for the last round," she told him as he gasped from the light touch of her tail. He stopped rubbing his member, "Fuck, you're so sexy tied up like that, Feathertail," he panted, she smirked, "but I have to give this round to you, Squirrelpaw, because watching you fuck her with that stick mercilessly is such a fucking turn-on," he said, wiping the smirk off of Feathertail's face. He stood up and waved his tail in the air, "I have come up with a solution instead of doing the last round, we will have a threesome, that is if you two want to do so. If not, we will do the last round," he said excitedly. Feathertail and Squirrelpaw jumped up at the same time, excitement shone in Squirrelpaw's gaze. "I've never had a threesome before, it will be fun!" she exclaimed, looking up at Feathertail happily. "Yes, I agree," Feathertail nodded, "I can't believe we didn't think of this before."

"Now," Brambleclaw growled, "You will listen to my every command, and go along with it without complaint or I will force you to do it, got it?" The two she-cats nodded. "Good, Feathertail, you go on the bottom and eat each other out until you cum." the two cats lay down on top of each other, Feathertail on the bottom, and started their task greedily. The clearing quickly filled with moans as they licked each other roughly, both trying to get the other to cum. Feathertail suddenly pulled her muzzle out of Squirrelpaw's core and tipped her head back as she moaned out, "Oh fuck, yes Squirrelpaw! Right there, oh yes, right there!" her hips bucked wildly into Squirrelpaw's licks, trying to get more of her tongue inside of her. Suddenly, Squirrelpaw's head shot up out of Feathertail's core and her ginger ears swivelled around to the bushes in front of her as their branches shook and two cats emerged from the bushes, one a small, smokey-grey tom and the other a tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"Crowpaw, Tawnypelt! Uh, hi," Brambleclaw mewed, scrambling up and shaking the snow from his pelt as Squirrelpaw jumped off of Feathertail as she got up from her back.

"There's no need to pretend you weren't doing anything," Tawnypelt purred in amusement, "Crowpaw and I smelled your mating while on patrol, thankfully none of the others smelled it, and came to check it out. Would you mind if we joined?" she asked hopefully.

Brambleclaw's eyes widened in surprise, "S-sure! Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, forget what I told you, it's a free for all now,"

"Yes! This will be even better than a threesome!" Squirrelpaw exclaimed, seeming even more excited than before. Brambleclaw threw himself at Feathertail as she finished speaking, grabbing her scruff and shoving his member into her rapidly, groaning at the tightness of her walls around his member. Crowpaw looked surprised at the sudden moaning that was coming from the two cats and then ducked as the two other she-cats lunged for him. For a moment he disappeared underneath a mix of ginger and tortoiseshell pelts, and then the she-cats sorted themselves out, Tawnypelt sitting on his face, forcing him to lick her core as Squirrelpaw licked the tip of his member, that was average-sized but seemed as though with every lick it grew half a centimetre, until it was long as Brambleclaw's. Moaning was echoing around the clearing, coming from all of the cats, Squirrelpaw moaned as she pleasured her core with her tail, Crowpaw groaned into Tawnypelt's core from Squirrelpaw's licks, causing Tawnypelt to moan as well, and Brambleclaw and Feathertail moaned together, "Oh you little whore, you love my fucking member, ugh, inside of your tight little pussy don't you? Don't you?" he groaned, "Yes daddy, I love your cock so much I want you to tear me open from the inside out with the barbs on your huge fucking dick and make me feel the best I could ever feel, daddy. Harder! **Harder!**" Feathertail screamed. Suddenly, Brambleclaw groaned deeply, burying his dick into her and cumming deeply. She came too, her clear juices flooding out of her core quickly, continuing to leak out onto the snow as Brambleclaw pulled his dick out of her and stuck it into her mouth, shoving the whole 8 inches in. She sucked it obediently, making herself gag and moan around it to please him more as she pawed at his balls with one of her front paws. The three other cats started moaning louder in unison as well, and Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw screamed as they came, Crowpaw licking up Tawnypelt's sweet cum as it leaked into his mouth and the white liquid oozing out into Squirrelpaw's ginger tail fur. They all stood up, Brambleclaw pulling his member out of Feathertail's mouth, and then looked at each other again greedily.

"I'm done, I want to go to sleep now, I'm so tired," Feathertail panted.

"Are you sure?" Brambleclaw meowed, she nodded. He shrugged and then turned to the others to figure out a position where they were all being pleasured. When they had figured out a plan, they got into position. They would start with Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw scissoring each other while the toms watched and masturbated, and once they came would switch to Tawnypelt laying on her back as Brambleclaw thrust into her with Crowpaw in his tail-hole and Tawnypelt licking Squirrelflight's core, and then the two she-cats and toms would switch so that Crowpaw was banging Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw was thrusting into him, with Tawnypelt on Squirrelpaw's face.

They got into position, and immediately the clearing filled with the sound of moaning again. Tawnypelt turned, her tail high in the air, and Squirrelpaw did the same. They both swung their hips back, the snow beneath them crunching, and smacked their hips together. They continued just moving their hips back and forth so that their cores spanked into each other, the toms watching with interest, and then started to rub their folds together, causing each other to moan loudly. Brambleclaw was rubbing his member quickly between his two forepaws, moaning as he tightened his grip and squeezed his paws together, and Crowpaw did the same, quietly moaning out Feathertail's name as his hips thrusting forward to meet his paws as they touched the base of his member and his balls flapped around wildly. When the two she-cats came, the toms got up eagerly, their members flopping as they ran to get into position, desperately needing the she-cat's cores. When he reached Tawnypelt, he flipped her over onto her back with one massive paw, and then pushed his huge member into her tight hole, tearing her walls mercilessly. Tawnypelt's scream of pain was quickly shut out as Squirrelpaw shoved her core onto her muzzle, grinding her hips into her face as her cum from their scissoring leaked out of her core. Brambleclaw was moaning loudly, dirty talking his sister as he thrust his hips into her faster than a rabbit could run. "You little whore, you feel so _fucking_ good on my huge cock, your walls are squeezing my whole length like you don't want me ever to leave," he groaned lustily, pulling his dick out all the way and then shoving it back in full-force, shaking Tawnypelt's whole body. Crowpaw was having a hard time positioning himself in front of Brambleclaw's tail-hole, his short legs unable to hold him high enough to reach. He began to get frustrated, needing to shove his gigantic member into something, so he gathered himself up, and leaped onto Brambleclaw's back, holding himself there with his claws. Brambleclaw grunted as Crowpaw landed on his back, but continued thrusting just as fast. Crowpaw finally managed to stick his cock into Brambleclaw's tight hole, and immediately moaned as the tight, puckered walls surrounded his dick, hugging it and urging it to go deeper. Crowpaw had expected his barbs to hurt the other tom, but they seemed to fit perfectly into already cut lines where another cat's barbs had scraped him. "Oh, you slut you've had some other tom fucking your tail-hole before, haven't you? I bet you liked it didn't you? Hmm, ugh, but I bet you like the feeling of me in you right now more," Crowpaw hissed to Brambleclaw, noting the way he stiffened as he spoke the words. All three cats came and then switched positions quickly, Crowpaw pausing to lick all along Squirrelpaw's body from her head to her core before lining himself up. Squirrelpaw purred at him, her eyes filled with lust as she looked into the blue depths of his. She pawed at her nipples, and Crowpaw thrust into her slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his girthy member, which had grown larger than Brambleclaw's and made it increasingly hard to walk as it grew between Crowpaw's legs, once she started looking bored, he sped up, going as fast as Brambleclaw had within seconds. He was pounding her core with tremendous strength, his thrusts pushing her forward even more as Brambleclaw mounted him and shoved his member into the young tom and thrust forward, pushing Crowpaw into the small ginger she-cat harder as he sped up. Tawnypelt hadn't even had enough strength to pull herself onto Squirrelpaw's tongue after Brambleclaw's rough mating, and now lay beside Feathertail on the snow, sleeping quietly as the other cats enjoyed their mating. Squirrelpaw looked at Crowpaw with so much passion, her eyes filled with firey lust as she urged him to continue through her moans, "Yes Crowpaw! Oh _yes, _you're even bigger and stronger than Brambleclaw! I love you! I _need you_, go faster, harder, I need more of you in me!" she cried out, still rubbing her hard nipples as the tom thumped into her, his member vibrating with tension inside of her tiny core as he tried not to cum. Suddenly, Brambleclaw pulled out of Crowpaw's tail-hole and came, shooting ropes of warm cum all over the other cats. Crowpaw came too, shooting a huge load of his seed into Squirrelpaw's core, shaking her whole tiny body as he emptied his load. The three cats all fell over, losing consciousness from their hard mating and falling asleep into the cold, cum splattered snow around them.


	4. Update 1

_Hello! I just wanted to send you guys a brief update on my schedule for writing these lemons._

* * *

I have been very busy these past two weeks and haven't had much time to write, so I wouldn't have been able to post any new stories.

I haven't been feeling very inspired to write for a little while, but hopefully this week I will have one out.

I am so happy to see the requests I have been getting because (I assume) that means that people are enjoying my lemons which is great. I would like to start trying to post at least once a week, probably sometime in the afternoon on Sundays, and here's why:

My schedule is kind of crazy, during the week, I have practically no time to write so I try to write a lot on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, but even on Saturdays I am busy because I have stuff from 8:30 in the morning to around 1:00, so I'm unable to write on Saturdays except for in the afternoon. Sundays are the only day of the week I have that I'm not running around everywhere trying to make sure that I don't miss anything, because they're my only empty day, so I have the most time then. Mondays I can't write much because I like to get all of my schoolwork done at the beginning of the week that way I have less the rest of the time so I'm not stressed about it during my activities later in the week, so I have, once again, almost no time to write again on Mondays. Tuesdays I'm always busy from 5:00 to about 7:00, then I eat dinner, read a little, and go bed because I'm a potato so, yeah. Wednesdays sometimes I have time, but sometimes I don't, they're confusing, and Thursdays I get out of my art class at 5:45 and then do the same stuff as on Tuesday but at 6:00 instead of 7:00. So, my goal is going to be to write one story each week, post it on Sunday, and then start writing another one, but I might have to take two weeks now and then if I didn't have enough time to finish it or it is a long one. If I won't be able to post one that week, I will post an update for you in advance if it is something that I already knew about, and if I'm not finished one, I'll let you guys know then too.

Thanks for being patient with me guys, sorry for the inactivity and lack of getting to you sooner,  
Me.


	5. Update 2 (Oof)

Hey guys...

So yeah, I know I've been gone for awhile and I haven't let any of you know what's going on or anything. Some stuff has been happening in my life recently, my dad just passed away, and I have been trying to help get my family (and myself) back on our feet. I hope you guys can understand why I haven't been posting anything, sorry for not letting you know sooner. Anyways, this Sunday there will be a story coming out, so I hope you guys enjoy that one. That's all that I had to say, thanks to all of you who have stuck around. See you on Sunday!


	6. Deerhop x Falconstep (Lust)

Warning! Explicit Content for Readers 18+ only.

Hi! I'm back, and this will now be my third request from a guest, with two of their OCs.

Deerhop x Falconstep

Deerhop walked silently through the Shadowclan forest, the pine needles squishy and soft beneath his cream paws. He peered around, sniffing the air for any scent of prey and then continued walking. As his mind wandered, his dark brown fur caught onto a gentle breeze that whistled lightly through the pine branches. He looked up at the towering pines and the sky beyond, watching birds fly and whistle to each other above the treetops. He continued walking, his paws leading him to a pond where he often caught frogs, but he didn't feel like hunting anymore. He looked down into the murky water of the pond and stretched out one of his long legs to touch a lily pad. He pulled his paw back and shook the water off of it, spattering small droplets of water onto the pine needle-strewn forest floor. He heard plants rustling and his head snapped up from the water, on the other side of the pond stood a large black and white tom. He got up quickly and walked over to him, "Falconstep," he said in a deep voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, not much Deerhop, I was looking for some prey, sniffing around a bit, and I smelled you so I figured I would come and say 'hello'," Falconstep replied confidently as he smirked at the other tom.

"A-ah, I see. Well, you've said hello, what else do you want?" He said, trying to sound tough.

The other tom leaned close to him and spoke into his ear, his deep voice sending shivers down Deerhop's spine, "I think you know what I want," he paused, waiting to see how the tall brown tom would react, and then continued, "you,"

Falconstep pulled his muzzle away from the other tom's ear and Deerhop felt his pelt heat up as he blushed head to tail-tip, "I-I don't t-think I know what you m-mean," he stuttered.

"You know exactly what I mean, Deerhop. And you want it too," the tom looked at him, his yellow eyes filled with lust and saw the same thing in Deerhop's blue eyes, though he was trying to keep it hidden. Deerhop looked away from him, his ears twitching. Falconstep took the chance and launched his body onto Deerhop, pinning the tall tom beneath him. He rolled the other tom over beneath him so that his soft brown belly was facing up and saw that his member, which was almost unnaturally long, was just as hard as his own. He smirked, noticing that the tom beneath him hadn't struggled one bit, "Eager, are we?" He leaned down and took the tip of his member into his jaws, and then shoved his head down onto it, forcing the majority of his length down his throat. He gagged on it, causing the other tom to moan loudly, and rubbed his tongue all over it, eliciting more moans Deerhop. He pulled it out of his mouth slowly and then grabbed it between his large white forepaws, using one to rub it up and down and the other to squeeze it now and then. He swirled his rough, experienced tongue over the edges of it slowly, working his way around and up the side of the long pink dick. As he reached the top of it he pulled his mouth off of it with a loud pop, and then swirled his tongue around the very tip, purring as he did so. Then he opened his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on his whole length, the other tom's increasingly loud moans encouraging him to go faster. Falconstep had felt the brown cat beneath him getting increasingly more tense for a while now and had been eagerly waiting for Deerhop to release his creamy load into his mouth. Suddenly, Deerhop moaned out loudly, his purr rumbling deeply in his throat and his member quivering in anticipation, and his huge load of sticky white cum exploded into Falconstep's mouth. He swallowed it eagerly and then pulled his mouth off of the member, surprised to see that cum was still flowing rapidly out of Deerhop's cock, squirting onto his thick brown pelt and the pine needles around him, some of it dripping into the pond and clouding the water. Falconstep crouched behind him again and ran his tongue up the side of his dick, licking more cum off of it and then putting it back into his mouth, savouring the last of the tom's enormous, milky white load. He straightened up and looked down at the tom panting heavily beside him. He crouched down there and waited, looking into the branches of the tall pine trees around them while Deerhop regained his breath. Suddenly, a large weight landed on his back. He twisted his head around to see that Deerhop had jumped onto his back, and was now poking at his tail with the tip of his long member to get it to move from his tail-hole. He obliged, moving his tail out of the way, purposely brushing it along his member as he did so.

The other tom growled, "I'm on top now, bitch. You're going to scream out my name so loud that you won't be able to say anything else for moons, and you're going to be a submissive little whore, understand?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Good," he breathed into Falconstep's ear, his deep voice rumbling sexily. He dismounted from his back, "Put your ass in the air and keep your tail out of the way."

Falconstep did as he was told, lifting his tail to reveal his pink, tight asshole. Deerhop leaned forward, breathing onto his tail-hole, and then licked it, dragging his tongue from his anus to his balls, giving his large sack a quick lick before returning to his tail-hole. He licked his tail-hole roughly, wetting it with his saliva, and then breathing on it again, pawing at his balls with one large brown paw at the same time. Falconstep shuddered with pleasure as Deerhop pulled his head away, and then he put one paw onto the soft pink skin again, rubbing it around slowly as he enjoyed the other tom's soft gasps and quiet moans.

"Moan normally, loud if you can," he said, continuing to rub his tail-hole. He stuck one claw in slowly, Falconstep moaning in response. He pushed it in a little bit, noticing that the other tom's tail-hole was not a virgin. He smirked at this, pushing in faster with confidence now that he knew that the large tom would need less time to adjust to his sex. He popped in his other claws, and then pushed his whole paw in, thrusting it in and out mercilessly. The other tom gasped at the sudden rough thrusting, and then moaned out loudly,

"Oh, yes daddy!" he moaned out sexily, thrusting his tail up higher into the air and pushing Deerhop's paw deeper into him. "Please," he gasped pleadingly as he was pounded into, "I need your long, delicious member in me, Deerhop. Fuck me hard, I want to blackout from your cum and dream of you fucking me again as it leaks out of my tail-hole."

"That's right, talk dirty to me, I won't put it in until you make me cum from your dirty fucking mouth," Deerhop said, his eyes filled with lust as he watched his whole arm disappear into Falconstep's tail-hole.

"Mmm, oh, fuck daddy, I-I need you, ugh, in me. If you put your cock into me now," he paused to moan again, "**oh fuck,**" and then continued, "I'll give you the same treatment that you do to me after. Just imagine," he stopped, moaning loudly, "**o****h YES! That feels so good," **he bit his lip and closed his eyes in ecstasy before he finished his sentence, "my thick cock tearing apart your tight ass as you beg for me to give you more," Falconstep moaned, thrusting his hips back onto Deerhop's arm just as quickly as Deerhop was thrusting into him, "**Daddy, please! Harder, deeper, faster, everything you can, I need more!**" As he finished screaming, Deerhop ripped his paw out of Falconstep's tail-hole, rubbing it up and down on his member frantically as he tried to get himself to cum.  
After a few seconds of intense masturbation, he came, shooting ropes of the sticky liquid over Falconstep's pelt. As soon as he finished cumming, he rose to his paws and mounted himself onto the large tom. Getting to work immediately, he shoved his whole member into his tail-hole and thrust in and out, his balls slapping against Falconstep as he moaned loudly, enjoying how his tail-hole squeezed around his length every time he thrust. The black and white tom underneath him was moaning loudly, scaring birds out of the pine trees with his yowling. Deerhop had found the other tom's prostrate at the first thrust and was now hitting it perfectly each time he pounded Falconstep, causing intense pleasure to flood the other tom. They continued like that for a long time, both of them eventually cumming, Deerhop filling Falconstep until it leaked out around his member onto the ground where it mixed with Falconstep's in a large puddle. Both toms passed out afterwards, Deerhop's long cock still embedded deep into Falconstep. When Deerhop woke late that night, the half-moon glowing brightly above his head, Falconstep was gone. He walked back to camp, sloppily killing a thrush on the way, and found Falconstep there on guard outside of the entrance, his pelt groomed and acting as if nothing had happened earlier. The two toms never spoke about what had happened that day again.

I hope you enjoyed this lemon if you have any tips/suggestions it would be greatly appreciated. Any kind of constructive criticism helps me improve my writing, so hearing it from you guys is the best way for me to get better. Thank you for reading and I will be back next week with a request from user King Z 444!


End file.
